Snowflakes
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Heero and Duo play in the snow. 1+2


Disclaimers: I don't own these charaters, they belong the their respective owners that I'm so envious of. I'm not making any money so don't sue me. I can only offer you empty 7 up can.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: 1+2, fluff/sap.   
  
Notes: Just something I did when it snowed in an unlikely area. Dedicated to my friend, Kurai Maxwell. Please try to avoid my typing errors. Enjoy.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Snowflakes  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Heero let out a long, exasparated sigh. He had been put through hell this week. It was Friday, and Duo had been ill earlier on causing Heero to do everything during the mission as well as around the safehouse that they were currently staying in. Like before, it had been hell. Not just the mission. No. The mission was the easy part. It was taking care of Duo that was the hard part. Duo had just recovered from his illness yesterday, and was out playing in the snow after he had spent what seemed like endless hours begging Heero to let him go outside. Heero only hoped that Duo didn't get sick again.  
  
"Heero! Heero!"   
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"Come outside!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To come and see the snow! It's covered all of the trees in the park, and it's really cool!"  
  
"I have to finish up this mission report."  
  
"Oh...okay..."  
  
Heero started his mental countdown.   
  
5...4...3...2...1...  
  
"Please???" Duo whined, "I wanna show you something."  
  
"...Do I really know what this something is?"  
  
"Yes! Or at least I think you will."  
  
"Can you tell me what this something is?"  
  
"That would ruin the surprise!"  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"No!" Duo pouted, "Hee-chan! Come see what I made for you! It won't take very long. I promise."   
  
Sighing loudly again, Heero minimized his mission report, and grabbed a light jacket.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Come on baka. Let's go see what you made."  
  
Heero was pulled outside around the corner, to the park, and was stunned at what Duo showed him.  
  
"Do you like it?" Duo asked hugging Heero's arm, and pointing to the snow stucture.  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, what do you think?"  
  
"What is it?" Heero question raising an eyebrow not even trying to use his imagination fearful that his brain might be caught in a massive overload of thought...or was it what he thought it might have been, but wasn't sure if Duo had intended it to be? ...Oh well.  
  
Duo frowned.   
  
"How can you not see it?"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"It's you blowing Relena's head off!"  
  
Heero looked at the 2 snowmen facing each other about 4 feet away, one slightly shorter since it didn't have a head. Well, it did, but it was on the ground. The hair was represented by long, dead grass and straw, and the mouth was made by gravel in a circular position. The eyes were coal with little twigs above them that created eyebrows reflecting the snowman's emotions. The other was pointing a stick shaped like a gun towards the one without a head. The scenario was very interesting.  
  
Heero was still studying the snowmen when--  
  
*SPLAT!*  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelped as he wiped fresh snow off of his face.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed gathering more icy cold substance in his hands.   
  
"No you don't!" Heero said and skillfully made a snowball. Somehow the snowball made its way down Duo's shirt.  
  
"Hey!" Duo outbursted trying to clear the offending snow out of his shirt. "That's really cold!"  
  
"What did you expect?" Heero asked, "It's snow."  
  
"Well eat this!"   
  
Duo grabbed Heero's wrist, and promptly stuffed a snowball in Heero's mouth.  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted after spitting out the snow.   
  
"Oh, yeah, better be glad that I didn't make you eat yellow snow."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"I'm sorry for making you do the mission all by yourself." Duo said giving Heero puppy eyes.  
  
*SPLAT!*   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gotcha." Heero smirked embracing Duo.   
  
"So I see." Duo replied returing the warm embrace.  
  
"Ai shiteru..." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Duo whispered back.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, and--  
  
*SPLAT!*   
  
Heero looked at Duo while wiping snow off of his face again.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Duo."  
  
"Gotcha back."   
  
Duo lightly peaked Heero on the cheek and ran to seek refuge. It was going to be a long battle.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the evening, laughter was heard throughout the park as two soaked Gundam pilots played in the snow. So much for the forgotten mission report.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday morning Heero had a fever.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
owari  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
What did ya think? It was suppose to be funny, but ya know me. Weird. 


End file.
